bloojfhiffandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo-Cano!
"Bloo-Cano!" is the second segment of the ninth episode of Season 11. It first aired on The Bloo DeTour in the United States on October 3, 2011. Premise Jenny, who dubs herself as "the most miserable person in Toonville", complains about everything around her, when a more serious problem arises in the form of a volcanic eruption. A mysterious dolphin warrior predicts that they must sacrifice "the most miserable person," and Jenny tries to take back her statement. Synopsis The episode starts at Foster's home, Jenny tries to make a self-portrait when he is interrupted by a song that Bloo is singing about how he has an "attitude of gratitude". After Jenny tells Bloo to stop, he slips on some spilled paint brushes, falls down the stairs and through the floor, breaks a plumage pipe, resulting in spewing water. When Bloo offers to help, Jenny denies that he needs help and tells Bloo not to help him ever again. He tightens the pipe so much that the water can't get through. Jenny then walks off grumpily as she's late for breakfast. Later at breakfast, Jenny rudely yells "Pardon me!" to Eddy while entering, then walks to the counter and tells Bloo and Mac to stop staring at her. Jenny scolds everyone that he says she doesn't have time to count pennies when the Annoying Orange tries to get a huge pile of cereal, comments at Midget Apple eating pancakes tapping himself on the floor, gets mad with Pear for holding the door and leaving fingerprints, thinks people are leaving "trash" on the tables, insults Alvin's clattering dentures. He even scolds Grandpa Lemon for taking too long to eat and another for taking too long in the bathroom. When Mac passes by still singing about his attitude of gratitude, Jenny scolds him to stop. Bloo asks whether he has an "attitude of gratitude," but Jenny says that he is the most miserable person in Toonville, and doubts it can get worse. Immediately afterwards, a previously dormant volcano erupts. Everybody in Foster's home and Toonville evacuates because it is falling to pieces. Madame Foster sees no point in trying to run away and demands Bloo, Jenny, Mac, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, and Mr. Herriman's life essence after the table is destroyed until someone points out the shelter. In the shelter, the mayor is trying to calm everyone, but they won't stop worrying. When the mayor ultimately thinks that Toonville is doomed, a mysterious dolphin warrior comes in and says that they must sacrifice the most miserable person. When Jenny goes towards the door, Mac says that they must find the most miserable person, but Jenny mocks him. They then realize Jenny is the most miserable person, so they attempt to sacrifice him. They remind Jenny of what he said and that she even admitted''' to being the most miserable. Before they throw her into the volcano alive, Bloo offers to be thrown in because he made Jenny miserable. Jenny accidentally falls off a ledge and asks Bloo to help him. When Bloo reminds him of his promise, Jenny takes it back and Bloo saves her. Meanwhile, the pipe at Jenny's room has built up so much water that it sends the room flying, and it falls into the volcano. The dolphin then says that he was going to say that the most miserable person's '''house must be sacrificed, and the people are once again calmed; except for Jenny, who now has no roof to sleep under, and is even more miserable. Bloo then lets Jenny sleep in his room.